1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to clips. More particularly, the present invention pertains to clips for retaining hosing on belting. Even more particularly, the present invention pertains to clips for use in securing hosing to belting during underwater activity.
2. Prior Art
As is known to those skilled in the art to which the invention pertains, underwater diving equipment is cumbersome and difficult to manage when in use. Furthermore, oftentimes the entanglement of hoses and belts create serious hazards to the user. This is especially true when the breathing hoses associated with diving tanks slip out of the mouth of the user. Ordinarily, a diver has at least two hoses extending to a central mouthpiece, with one hose on each side of the neck. If the mouthpiece slips out and draws back against the throat of the user, this could be deadly. Less dangerous, but still annoying, is the attempted recapturing of a single breathing hose when it slips out of the user's mouth.
Applicants are unaware of any presently known means for alleviating the situation outlined above. Thus, a major advance in the art would be provided by a means by which the hoses could be removed from a user's mouth without the attendant hazards and annoyances and which does not add any further bulk to the user.